


Sooyoung's body

by OnceAgainUs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, can I get a yeehaw, just implications since the plot's from a movie, plus some female kidols, shout out to jennifer's body for making me come up with this, theres no explicit smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAgainUs/pseuds/OnceAgainUs
Summary: Jung Jinsoul is faced with the biggest mystery of her life.Her female classmates start to disappear one by one, only to turn up devoured a few days after. And her arrogant, cheerleader of a best friend acts just a bit too suspicious to be innocent.





	Sooyoung's body

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and i didn't really proofread so i apologize for any mistakes!

Somewhere in an unknown state, in the most irrelevant small town lived Jung Jinsoul. She loved this little place, Devil's Kettle was the name. Not actually named after something horrendeously evil or weird, don't worry, the town just had a huge waterfall beside it with a bottomless pit. Scientists have tried to find the end of it, but there was no success yet. Things just got lost in it, that's why it was a perfect place for druggies and shady people to dispose of their unknown substances.

 

This story won't be about that strange phenomenon though, we don't have time for that.

 

 

Our heroine is the already mentioned Jung Jinsoul, 18 year old senior. With unmatched brains and talent for science she has the love of all the teachers (except her spanish teacher Ms. Gonzalez). Not to forget that she's drop dead gorgeous with blonde locks resembling the colors of the afternoon sun and has the body of a model.

On top of all this, she has the heart of a golden retriver, holding all the kindness in this world. People often ask her to help them out with either school related things or personal stuff, and of course she wholeheartedly agrees to help anyone if it means she can see others happy. If you haven't guessed yet she's literally the sun in this dim and boring little town.

 

Despite being a dream girl Jinsoul never got to be that popular in her school. While she knows a lot of people from her grade and under, she has a minimal amount of friends crazy, right?

 

The girl doesn't mind it though, she has her girlfriend Jungeun, and that's all that matters to her.

 

 

She met the shorter girl almost a year ago, when they accidentally ran into each other. Jinsoul was hurrying home after helping some underclassmen study for a test, the night was already starting to set and she didn't want to get caught by some creep looking for coochie. However instead of a weirdo she found herself in the arms of a short but sturdy girl, who caught her after slipping on the stairs in front of the main door. Jungeun was nothing, but shy remarks and reddened ears and the older girl was already endeneared. Not long after that they went on a date to the nearby city's aquarium and right there Jungeun asked her out.

A few months into their relationship, Jinsoul already discovered the younger girl was a bit cranky and introverted with a dry humor to accompany and she had a bit of a hard time being honest about her emotions. She was awkward when it came to taking the lead, but she tried to be her best self for Jinsoul and the taller girl just kept falling for her with each new day.

They complimented each other well, with Jinsoul's “puppy who got its head up in the clouds” out-going personality and Jungeun's more grounded and realistic mindset. They were quite a dream couple, in Jinsoul's and her whole school's eyes.

 

 

However, no matter their relationship being perfect, there was always one person against them being together and she showed her distaste with a lot of snarky remarks and restless missions on trying to separate the Romeo and Juliet whenever she could.

 

 

This person was Jinsoul's assigned best friend since kindergarten, Ha Sooyoung.

 

 

Ha Sooyoung,....

 

 

How do I begin to describe Ha Sooyoung?

 

 

Head cheerleader of Devil's High, she got the boys running after her willing to do anything(Too bad they haven't heard she's a massive lesbian!). With the body of a model and beauty of one, she's sure to turn a few heads. Her hair dark as the night, matching her cold eyes, gives her an aura of mysteriousness and unapproachabbleness. This paired up with her arrogant and cocky personality gives you the perfect cookie cutout “mean girl”. Sooyoung was the entire opposite of what Jinsoul was, but this didn't hinder their friendship. It actually made it stronger, because they gave each other matching nicknames, with Sooyoung being the “moon” to Jinsoul's “sun”.

Many dream of being with her, despite knowing how cruel she can be. They must be masochists or something, because no actual girl has lasted more than a few days with her.

 

If you'd ask Jungeun, Sooyoung was a bitch who liked to play around with girls then break their hearts. She had a sarcastic humor, made a lot of crude jokes about others' appreance and their conversations were filled with a lot of snarky comments, usually directed towards the brown haired girl. If she were to be honest, she didn't have anything against Sooyoung at first. She tried to be friendly when she introduced herself as Jinsoul's girlfriend, with her most charming smile and her button-up from the best brand she could afford with the pocket money of a 16 year old. All her effort seemed to be thrown into the trash in the eyes of Sooyoung though, when the word “girlfriend” slipped from her mouth the cheerleader's eyes dimmed a bit and her smile immediately turned into a scowl. Jungeun wouldn't like to think about the words Sooyoung threw at her after that, they were really mean, but she'll live. Ever since then they were on and off fighting, a bit like Tom and Jerry, just with more malice.

 

However, if you'd ask Jinsoul, Sooyoung was the Best bestfriend in the world. (That's why she handmade those “BBFS” matching necklances for them when she was 12, they both affectionately refer to each other as “biffs” ever since then.) She was always there to support Jinsoul, be it her studies or worries about her future. Sooyoung was always there with a goofy smile to cheer her up or a big hug when she just needed to be held. When Jungeun was busy with preparing for games, her best friend would come over or invite her to her house so they could study together. She was the biggest goof behind closed doors, Jinsoul's sure she developed abs from how many times her best friend has made her laugh with her stupidness. Besides being a goofy dork, she was also a major softie and Jinsoul could experience it firsthand, from seeing her coo at cute animal videos or having to bingewatch all of the moomin shows upon her request.

 

Even if Sooyoung couldn't care less about her education, she was always keen on helping her blonde friend. So that's why they had a scheduled study session every thursday night now, sometimes it turned into movie nights with a lot of cuddling or pillow fights with heartfelt laughter.

 

 

What Sooyoung wasn't keen on is her relationship with the junior. She often tried to make plans with Jinsoul, when she knew she'd have a date night with Jungeun or lie about important matters just to have the other girl rushing over.

 

Jungeun had to ask if what Jinsoul and Sooyoung have is purely platonic. After seeing Sooyoung pick Jinsoul up and yelling “That's my girl!” in front of the whole school, when Jinsoul won the state champions in chemistry, she couldn't help, but feel a bit insecure. Of course her girlfriend comforted her that they're just best friends and that childhood best friends tend to be like this. Jungeun calmed down after this, just getting a bit jealous whenever she'd see Sooyoung around.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was march already of their last year in high school, Jinsoul already applied for her choosen university, with Sooyoung following her of course. She just had to nail her classes until the end of this year.

 

She was fidgeting with her locker, trying to get her biology book out without making the books on top of it topple over. She should really rearrange her locker, before her notes or something else would fall out and hit an innocent bypasser between the eyes. Maybe she'd ask Jungeun to do it, since the girl was a clean-freak and would definitely have more fun rearranging everything in there. She'd probably put everything in alphabetical order or color coordinate her locker. The thought made her chuckle in her head and she suddenly started missing the younger girl, despite just parting from her 2 periods ago.

 

She's pulled out of her thoughts, when a body softly leans on the locker besides hers. She can feel eyes on her, already knowing who the person was from catching a glimpse of her crop top and low waisted jeans, perfectly showing off her muscles from cheerleading and dancing at the nearby city's studio on every weekend. Jinsoul couldn't help but linger for a few seconds before eventually looking up to meet the warm brown eyes of Sooyoung.

 

“Hey, Soul” The girl had an impish smile on her face, the one that made her lips look extra thick and kissable. She didn't even have to open her mouth for a reply, because she knew Sooyoung would follow up with what she wanted to get from her. “We're going out tonight.”

 

“I've already made plans with Jungie, sorry.” She tried to give her best sorry expression, but not too sorry. She's been waiting for this night with her girlfriend for a week, Jungeun finally had a break from practice and wanted to come over to “shower her girl in some affection”, which meant blowing her back out while her mom was out working the night shift. She wasn't that dirty but it's been a month since they've been intimate with each other and Jinsoul's lowkey aching for her girlfriend's touch.

 

Sooyoung's cute smile immediately turned into a pout with furrowed eyebrows. It wasn't for showing her sadness mainly, rather to give Jinsoul her best puppy eyes so she'd change her mind. “But this new rock band is coming here tonight to the local bar and I wanted to go with you, Jindori.”

 

While the nickname and the sight made Jinsoul's heart squeeze a bit, she was still thinking with her coochie for the most part and was ready to put an end to this matter. She knew her friend had an ulterior motive. With a sigh she was ready to reject, but Sooyoung continued.

 

“They're called Dreamcatcher, I found them on Instagram. They're all so hot, especially the lead singer. Like, I swear she's super salty” There it was, of course Sooyoung wanted coochie. Jinsoul wasn't surprised, she was dragged into her best friend's mission to get laid often and she'd agree on a whim usually. It was always fun to watch Sooyoung either get rejected or charm her way into some poor girl's pants. But this time she was on a thot mission herself and she wanted to achieve it no matter what.

 

“Soo, I don't know.....” Jinsoul tried to drag it out, she knew if she'd keep at it for long then her dark haired friend would get bored and move onto someone else to ask. She'd be sad about Sooyoung searching for someone else usually, but this one time she'd be fine with the idea.

 

No matter though, because Sooyoung pushed herselff of the locker and invaded her personal space. She sneakily put her arms around Jinsoul's waist and placed her chin on her shoulder, humming softly as she did. She was slowly swaying them side to side as she explained all the reasons why they should go together, but Jinsoul couldn't pay attention to them all as she got lost in the serene feeling of this affectionate gesture. She couldn't help being a softie for affection and her arms came up to rest on Sooyoung's shoulders, softly drumming on the sturdy muscle there. She was too swayed by her friend talking to her like this and she could feel her resolve slipping away with each soft kiss to her shoulder. When she felt rather than heard her friend stop talking she released a sigh, she couldn't really think it through when her mouth opened and words she didn't meant to say slipped out.

 

“What time is it?” Her voice sounded small to herself and she could feel the weight of agreeing to this already. Sooyoung pulled away just to look at her in the face with the biggest smile she could master, her bunny teeth showing and her eyes scrunched into half moons made Jinsoul think she made the right decision. She made a mental note to invite Jungeun over in the afternoon to compensate.

 

“I'll pick you up at 8am.” Sooyoung let go of her and stepped back half a step to look at her friend from head to toe. When she looked back at Jinsoul's eyes she bit her lip, probably to seem coy and convincing. “Wear something cute for me.”

 

With this she was back to her devilish self, smiling that impish smile. The black haired girl walked backwards away from her blonde counterpart with her hands behind her back, before turning away completely and skipping down the hallway.

 

Jinsoul sighed as she watched the sway of Sooyoung's hips down the hall.

 

 

 

How will she explain this to her girlfriend?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Should I wear this or this?” Jinsoul was standing in front of her full body mirror, holding two tops in her hands. One was a black crop top that showed enough of her tummy, she'd catch some eyes with that for sure. The other was a baby blue off shoulder shirt with a pair of cherries on her left chest area. She wanted to go for the first one tonight, but Sooyoung delibaretly told her to wear something cute and that was more the second option.

 

She started to think she was talking to herself from receiving a lack of reply, but before she'd whine a little to get the other girl's attention, she received a grunt and a respone.

 

“You'd look good in both baby.” Jungeun always knew the right thing to say to seem cute, but she wasn't the best at deciding on feminine clothes. Her closet mainly consisted of flannels, blazers and belts and Jinsoul took advantage of all of them. She'd often go to school in her girlfriend's flannels or wear her dress shirts and blazers to family events. For the belt part, she'd rather not think about that yet, but if she were to be lucky she'll get to use it this afternoon.

 

“But I can't wear both, silly!” She chuckled a bit at Jungeun's lack of interest. The girl was laying on her bed just scrolling through her phone, waiting for Jinsoul to spend time with her. She was cranky since her girlfriend said she has to go with Sooyoung tonight, but her mood went up a bit, when the older girl invited her back to her house for the afternoon.

 

She didn't want to spend this time looking at the back of Jinsoul switching between two pieces of clothing though. When she saw her girl go back to contemplating she pushed herself off the bed and made her way so she could hold the other girl from behind.

“I'd say the second one, you'd look really cute with it. Plus the off the shoulder look really fits you.” She made sure to emphasize by giving a few kisses to Jinsoul's neck, just to rile the girl up a bit. She was getting impatient and the blonde could already tell. Jinsoul was waiting for this all day too and the idea to tease the younger girl by struggling to pick clothes seemed to have its fruit.

 

Without a word, or stopping the kisses she carefully took the clothing hangers out of Jinsoul's hands and dropped them to the floor. The other girl couldn't look away from the mirror, because of Jungeun acting so smoothly made her heat up a bit, and also because of the heavy eyecontact the younger girl maintained with her all throughout. She wasn't sure where to look, back into Jungeun's mesmerizing eyes or at her quick hands already unbuttoning her jeans. Leaning back into the younger's hold, she decided on settling for the lower view, when the Jungeun succesfully got the zipper down and tried to slip her finger inside, that's when she decided to turn around. The action surprised the other girl a bit and she let out a satisfied groan, slowly walking backwards 'til she was sitting on the bed with a devilish smile.

(Jinsoul noticed before that, this smile of hers was really similar to Sooyoung's and the relevation kept her awake a few too many nights.)

 

She hooked her hands in Jinsoul's belt loops and pulled her forward with a lot of strength, making her fall to her lap. The older girl immediately slithered her arms around her girlfriend's neck and feverishly kissed her.

 

After around 20 minutes of just making out, with Jungeun abusing her lower cheeks with her hands and her scratching at the other girl's wide back, the younger girl decided it was finally time they moved further and broke the kiss. She was panting and leaned back on her elbows, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes.

 

“Shirt off.” It wasn't a request, more like a command and Jinsoul was more than eager to follow. She straightened her back and grabbed at the front of her two sizes too big shirt.

 

 

While it was still on her mind, she swiftly looked at the alarm clock on her nighstand.

 

 

It read 2:47pm.

 

 

Good, they still had plenty of time.

 

 

She lifted the shirt up and above, she didn't even have time to throw it off before Jungeun's hands and lips were already on her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was around 6pm, by the time they finished. Jinsoul was panting, really sweaty and tired, she wasn't even sure if she could stand at any moment soon. Sometimes she cursed Jungeun's stamina, because the girl was laying on her side, looking at her with a cocky smile, aware of how she wore her girlfriend out, with barely breaking a sweat. Honestly it was a really good thing all things considered, she doesn't think she had this much fun in any of her relationships before.

 

It was rather embarassing now though, she should really shower, since Sooyoung will arrive in a few hours and she has to look like she didn't just get her walls blown out. But she barely has the energy to stand. As if reading her mind, or noticing how many times she's glancing towards her bathroom, her girlfriend sits up and puts her arms under her back and knees. Quietly humming, she brings Jinsoul into the bathroom, and the girl feels oddly touched by how considerate the younger girl is. She plants a few kisses on the other girl's cheek that makes Jungeun laugh and put her down right in front of the shower, before opening it so they could both enter.

 

 

 

 

 

She should have taken a shower alone.

 

She should have knew Jungeun wouldn't be this cheery and helpful with no reason.

 

Thanks to the younger girl's stamina they went for a few more rounds in the shower, which ended with Jinsoul slipping down the tiles, completely exhausted. Jungeun was just looking at her from above for a moment, admiring her work, the amount of hickies she could count on Jinsoul's body was definitely a new record. After a few minutes she kneeled down to help her girlfriend up and actually let her take a shower this time. The older girl was side-eyeing her the whole time, expecting another attack from Jungeun, but fortunately the girl knew how to keep her hands to herself this time and only got close to help her girlfriend wash her hair. Only after they were both out did Jungeun get handsy again, but she had a more mindful approach now. She lifted her girlfriend onto the sink counter to kiss and massage her thighs for a bit, so she could get the feeling back into her legs. The older girl appreciated the gesture and reached to tangle her hair in her girl's hair as she worked her way.

 

 

By the time they got out it was past 7pm and when Jinsoul saw this she let out an audible groan making her girl chuckle.

 

“I can't believe you've kept me in there for that long!”

 

“Judging by what you said in there, you didn't seem like you wanted to be let out anytime soon” Jungeun was always fast to shoot back snarky remarks, but she also made sure to cuddle Jinsoul as compensation. However this time, the older girl was moving around the room fast, not even acknowledging her reply. She was trying to get her clothes, makeup and a hair-dryer at the same time. Jungeun felt just a bit bad, since it was her fault her girlfriend seems so worried now, so she hurried to help arrange the outfit for Jinsoul, while the girl was trying to find her makeup set. While the blonde girl was running around, Jungeun had enough time to get her muscle tee and ripped jeans back on, so when she saw Jinsoul got her stuff together she gestured for her girlfriend to sit between her legs to help her dry her hair.

 

After they readied the older girl together they laid back on the bed to cuddle, they wore themselves out already (atleast Jinsoul did) so it was no surprise they were about to fall asleep in any minute now.

 

Jinsoul was about to drift off to dreamland with her girlfriend in her arms, (surprisingly she liked to be the little spoon) when she heard a barely audible click coming from outside. She heaved a sigh and sat up.

 

“Sooyoung's here.” Jungeun turned around with a confused expression, ready to pull her girlfriend back in.

 

“What? How do you-”

 

“Hey, Soul?” Before she could finish a yell from downstairs rang through the house, with a sigh the younger girl laid back as Jinsoul got up and straightened her clothes a bit with her hands.

 

“You two are so weird.” Jungeun muttered under her breath as her girlfriend hurried to the stairs, with a grunt she followed after, trying to look as annoyed as she could so maybe Sooyoung woud take pity on her and leave Jinsoul alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It smells like Thai food in here. Have you guys been fucking?”

 

Of course Sooyoung didn't have a filter on her mouth, like usual. This wasn't the first time she came over announced or not, and caught the couple after a session.

 

The older girl was stuttering, trying to deny the obvious, as Sooyoung was already sporting a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

She was wearing a leather skirt, hugging her all in the right places with a tight black tube top that made both her cleavage and abs visible. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room, her chin prepped on her hand as she watched her best friend adorably blush and look anywhere but at her.

 

“Yeah, and what about it?” Came the response from Jungeun who was already annoyed with the older girl, despite only being in her vicnity for 1 minute. She crossed her arms as she looked at Sooyoung with narrowed eyes and a cocky girn.

 

The smirk from the black haired girl's face immediately dropped upon hearing this. She leaned back on the sofa while rolling her eyes with an audiable “ _tsk_ ”. Seeing how bothered the older girl was by this made Jungeun puff her chest with pride rather than cloud her thoughts with worry.

 

 

Atleast she was winning this fight now.

 

 

 

Jinsoul was nervously looking between the two of them, trying to find the right words to say, so both of them could be sated.

 

“Let's just go, Soo. The band's gonna start soon, right?” Always the mediator, she managed to bring back Sooyoung's cheery and smug self. The older girl twirled the keychains on her finger as she gracefully got up and walked in front of Jungeun, getting a hold of Jinsoul's hand to walk her out the front door.

 

Turning back, Jinsoul quickly pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

 

“Bye baby, I'll call you, when I'm home.”

 

“You know I'll already be asleep by then.” Jungeun tried to remind her, but both of them knew she'll take the call anyways. This made the older girl chuckle quitely, but it didn't miss her friend's ears who scoffed audibly.

 

The three of them got out the door and Jungeun stopped on the porch watching as Sooyoung dragged her girlfriend to her shiny new BMW. With a sigh she put her hands into her pockets, just letting this girl who was clearly interested in her girlfriend dragging her to a rundown club.

 

“Hey Sooyoung, stop kidnapping my girlfriend!” She called out as either a threat to intimidate or as a reminder to the older girl that she was in fact Jinsoul's girlfriend and not her. With both of the girls sitting in the car already, the oldest looked at her with a mischiveous smile and laughed cruelly as she raised one hand to show the bird in the youngest girl's face.

 

 

_“You wish.”_

 


End file.
